Like that Could Ever Happen
by Taemin.Foreves
Summary: Something happened on the last day of the battle, and Hermione and Draco ended up in a different time: The Marauder Era. "Hermione? Did something happen between you and Draco?" DMXHG "You always have to be right, don't you?" HGXDM "Mudblood!"
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that's been in my head for a while, so I'm writing it :) This will only be worked on when I'm unable to write anything for LDNaH or Reactions. Hope you like! **This ignores the Epilogue, but it's compliant to the rest of DH.**

* * *

><p>"Mione, where are you going?" Ron asked as she stood up.<p>

"I just need to walk around for a bit," she answered, smiling at him, "I just want to see Hogwarts."

"Do you want us to come?" Harry said, concerned.

"I'll be fine," she said, and then left the Great Hall. Voldemort had fallen. All his Horcruxes were gone. He was dead. The Light side had won. Everyone was safe.

While her mind was wandering away, her feet had steered her toward the Room of Requirement.

She didn't even say anything, just walked past the Room three times. _Please give me someone to talk to, anyone to talk to_.

The door appeared after a pause. Weird, she thought, entering the room.

"Granger?" a voice snapped her out of dream world.

"Malfoy? What are you-" she started, but then everything went dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione woke up feeling incredibly drowsy. She saw Malfoy at the other side of the rom trying to get up, but his legs kept igving away.

"What the hell happened?" he thought out loud.

Hermione tried to get up, but failed, nearly falling onto her face. Draco had gottne up at this point and was brushing himself off.

"Ow," she muttered, finally managing to stand, "What happened?"

"I'm pretty sure I just asked that," Draco sneered.

"Shut up." Hermione was able to walk to the door and pulled it open to see that all the marks of the battle were gone.

"Everything is..._normal_," she whispered, walking into the hallway, "No smoke, no voices, nothing. It feels like everything never happened..."

He followed her out into the hall and looked around.

"No one's here," he murmered, "Everything seems...younger?"

"We should go find McGonagall," Hermione said, and began walking toward the Headmistress' office.

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked as he followed her.

"How should I know?" They were at the stone gargoyle entrance in just a few minutes.

"Damn, we don't know the password," Draco muttered.

"Could we just go up?" Hermione asked the gargoyle.

"No," the gargoyle said bluntly.

"But we need to talk to McGongall!"

"Why would you come here then? Go to the Transfiguration room!"

"What? But she's the headmistress!" Just then the staircase appeared and the brunette and the blond saw the one man they never thought they would see.

"And who are you two? I don't think I've ever seen you before," the elderly man said.

"Albus Dumbeldore." Hermione murmered before fainting for the second time.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but it'll be a lot longer next one! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is fun to write! I love this story, but again LDNaH _ALWAYS_ comes first! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>"Granger? Get up!"<p>

Hermione stirred.

"Granger!"

She groaned, and rolled over. It must just be Ron, but why would he call her 'Granger?'

"Go away," she muttered.

"Get up Granger!"

"What?" she finally opened her eyes, only to see Draco and Albus Dumbeldore standing over her. She sat up straight and just stared at Dumbeldore.

"Mr Malfoy here has told me of your predicament," the headmaster said with a comforting smile, "And I've offered a stay here at Hogwarts while you try to find a way back."

"But we couldn't stay here," Hermione said, "We just couldn't."

"I was thinking that perhaps you two could be assistants in classes but still take a few courses here at Hogwarts," he suggested.

"Assistants?" Draco cut in.

"Yes for a specific subject," Dumbeldore explained, "You could be students and teachers at the same time."

"Sounds fun," Hermione said, "But-"

"We should," Draco said, "We could at least try to find out how to get back."

"It's settled then," Dumbeldore said, clapping his hands, "What subjects would you like to help in?"

"Potions," Draco said without hesitation.

"Defense?" Hermione said. That was, after all, the one class she could help teaching after the last year.

"Excellant; You'll be sorted tonight at the feast and begin teaching on the first day of classes!" Dumbeldore gave them a smile, and left after that, telling them to get some rest and that he'll have their things ready for them by tonight.

"What year is this?" Hermione asked after a while of uncomfortable silence.

"1976," Draco said, "Our parents generation."

"Screw this," Hermione muttered, "I am such an idiot for thinking everything would be fine right after Voldemort's gone. _Such_ an idiot." Draco didn't comment on that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And we have two new additions to Hogwarts this year!" Hermione was feeling very nervous. Dumbeldore had said that they would be students and Teachers at once, but would that mean the students are different around them?

"Mr Storm and Miis Granger!" Hermione snorted when she heard Draco's new last name.

"Shut up," he muttered as they entered the Great Hall. Everyone's eyes were on them as they walked to the podium where Dumbeldore was standing. Whispers broke out throughout the Hall, and it obvious that everyone wanted to know why there were either such young teachers or such old transers.

"This is Draco Storm, and Hermione Granger," Dumbeldore said, gesturing to each as theirs names were said, "They will be students and teachers at the same time. Mr Storm will be helping Professor Slughorn occasionally in classes and Miss Granger will be assisting Professor Moerus. They will otherwise be students, but will also have the priviliges of Prefects. They will be sorted into their own houses, and I hope you will make them feel welcome."

Hermione sat on the stool first, and the sorting hat was placed over her head. Back in first year, it had dropped down and covered her eyes. Now, however, it fit perfectly.

_Strange...I don't recall you ever attending Hogwarts, yet you have already been sorted..._

Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

_You've been through war, and that to at the front._

_..._

_Yes, you would do well in Gryffindor. _

The Hat shouted the last word, and the table where Hermione sat for 6 years worth of meals erupted into loud claps and cheers. SHe smiled as she walked over to the seat where a seventh-year boy had moved over.

"Hi, I'm Sirius," the boy said, holding out his hand, "Sirius Black."

A slight bit of panic hit Hermione, but she ignored it and shook his hand, "I'm Hemrione." Attention was turned back to the Hat, which Draco was currently wearing.

After a moment, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and the table of the green and silver clapped and cheered loudly for their new addition. Hermione watched Draco make his way over to the table and sit next to someone that Hermione had no doubt was Lucius Malfoy. He looked up at that second and their eyes locked. There was only one thought that they were thinking.

_What we are going to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I never let myself work on this before LDNaH, so that's why you'll find that this will be updated right after that one :D It was weird, because I got more reviews on the last chapter than I did in my old Dramion fic, which was 3 times as long... I like this plot better anyway ;D <strong>

**R&R, that's mostly the only reason I'm posting this one. The others are all for enjoyment but this one I really do want reviews on. **

**Plus, this chapter is nearly twice as long as the last one, so I hope you like! **

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key (_that's me! XD)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, this one is purely to get an idea out of my head. But a lot of people liked it, so I'll try to figure out something for the chapters ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Already trying to get the girls, Padfoot?" A boy across from Sirius said, laughing. Hermione turned away from Draco to look at the boy, and barely managed to keep herself from gasping when she saw how alike he was to Harry.<p>

_James Potter...Harry's dad._

"James," the boy said, holding out his hand, "James Potter."

She shook it and the girl on her left said, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans." Hermione smiled her, nearly wanting to cry when she saw her eyes.

_Lily Evans...Harry's mother._

"Remus Lupin," another boys said.

_Lupin..._

Everyone introduced themselves and when hermione set eyes on Peter Pettigrew, she felt rage.

_Peter Pettigrew..._

"So how'd you get to be a teacher and a student at once?" James asked after the introductions were complete.

"Er...I excell in Defense," she said lamely. Luckily, they bought it.

"Did you and Storm go to the same school?" Molly said (yes, it was Ron's mother).

"Sadly, yes," Hermione answered darkly, "Complete idiot."

"I take it you two don't get along," Remus chuckled.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response. "We get along about as well as an insult and a Hippogriff do." Everyone laughed.

"He's staring at you," Lily said, giggling. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that what Lily said was true.

_He_ was _smirking_ at her. She glared, bt all he did was smile brightly and send a paper crane her way. It landed neatly in her hand and unfolded itself.

_Having fun? _it said.

"Ugh," she gagged turning back to the others.

"But he's cute," Lily continued. Hermione choked on her food.

"Lily!" James said(yelled).

"You're getting nowhere with her, mate," Remus said loudly.

"Lily will you go out with me?" James asked.

"No." Hermione laughed at her bluntness.

"This is what's been going on for 6 years," Sirius whispered to her, "it'll be 7 soon enough."

The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter and jokes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione was making her way back to Gryffindor tower with Lily when someone was yelling her name behind them.

"Granger!" The duo turned to see Draco running after them.

Once he caught up to them, he said, "Dumbeldore wants to talk to us tommorrow."

"About?" Hermione said, forgetting for a minute. He gave her a look, glancing at Lily.

"I meet you in the common room, okay Lily?" Hermioen said, sighing.

Lily nodded and said good-bye, continuing to the Gryffinfor common room.

"What is it?" Hermione said once Lily was out of earshot.

"He said that there might be a way, but he needs to know how we got here, or you actaully-" Draco said, stopping weirdly and turning to see a group of first-years staring at them.

"What?" he snapped, amking them run off.

She hit his shoulder, "Don't scare them!"

"I didn't scare them!"

"Yes, you did! Did you see how they ran off?"

"I didn't mean to scare them! It's not my fault they got scared!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, it isn't!"

"I'm leaving," hermione said suddenly turning on her heel.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jerk!" Hermione said angrily when she found her dorms. Lily and another girl looked up when Hermione threw down her bag.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"He's so mean!"

"Who?" the other girl (not Lily) asked, "Oh, and I'm Jenna Brown."

"Nice to met you Jenna," Hermione said with a smile, "That stupid, arrogant, blond!"

"There's a lot of guys that fit that description," Lily laughed, "But I'm guessing it's Storm?"

"Gold star for you," Hermione said, falling into her bed-Lily had gestured to it as Hermione ranted.

"It's not fair! Of all the peopel I could have come here with, why him?"

"Fate," Jenna teased, "True love." Hermione wailed in despair at Jenna's last thought.

"Don't ever say that!"

"Why? You two would make an amazing couple." Hermione's wails increased in volume.

"No, we wouldn't!"

"Whatever you say..." Hermione could tell that the two other girls were laughing silently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, first class that Hermione took was, typically, was Transfiguration with the Slytherins.

"Excellant," Hermione muttered, looking over her scheduale, "The first thing I'll have to deal with has to him doesn't it."

"I think Storm likes you," Lily teased. Hermione choked on the bacon that she had just swallowed.

Once she was done couching, she said, "The next person who says anything that might even imply that he likes me will be hexed into the next millineum."

"He likes you," Sirius said cockily. Hermione slowly raised her wand and sent a stinging hex at his neck. While he tried to get the pain out of his neck, and everyone else laughed, Hermione looked into her bag and realized that all the books she had were from the future, which meant she had to ask Dumbeldore of yet another favor.

She sighed, took another bite of bacon and then went up to the Teacher's table. She got some awkward stares, but they went unnotced as the only thought in her mind was she was supposed to ask for more things.

"Er..Professor Dumbeldore?" she said once she stood in frot of him, "I was just wondering about my books..."

"Ah, yes," he said, smiling, "Mr Storm told me about that. They will be ready for you by Lunch. I will inform the other teachers of this."

"Oh, thank you," she said, smiling back, "I'll be off then."

"Good day Miss Granger."

"You too professor."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Not good? I worship reviwers ;) Please, pretty pretty please *puppy-dog eyes* I'll be your best friend~!<strong>

**Meh ;)**

**But I do hope you like. NO SILENT READERS PLEASE :D**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Transfiguration passed with Hermione and Draco ignoring each other as usual.<p>

It was during the last class of the day that they actually acknowledged each other, Potions. And of course it had to be double Potions.

"Mr Storm," Slughorn said as soon as Draco had walked into the room, "I need you to take over this class for today. Can you do that?"

Most of the other students had already in in their seats by this time, and watched he scene with intrest.

Without waiting for answer, Slughorn pushed a pile of papers into Draco's hands saying that that was the class plan and homework for today.

Before Draco could even say anything, the fat man was out of the room.

He was just staring at the closed door for a minute and then looked through the papers.

"Okay," he said, looking mad for some reason, "There's a seating chart, but since I personally don't care where you sit, just make sure you sit in these seats next class, for today-" He was cut off when Sirius and James rushed into the room.

"Oh, professor Storm," James said, clearly surprised that it wasn't Slughorn.

"We're so sorry about being late," Sirius said in a rush, "You see, a first year was in dire need of going to the Hospital Wing and-"

"I don't care," Draco cut in, "I've heard and made better excuses, just sit down." James and Sirius opened and closed their mouths, resembling fishes, but quickly sat down as they were told.

Draco stared at them for a minute and then said to the class, "Apparently, we're going to be learning how to make the Draught of Peace today, which I find incredibly easy fr 7th years. Have any of you made that before? Don't bother Granger, I know you have."

Hermione glared at him, but no one raised their hand.

"None of you? Well, then, open your books to page 23, and start," he said, siting in the teachers chair and leaning back, "And just a warning: Stupid questions ar not tolerated."

"You already broke that rule twice," Hermione said, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all snickered.

"I've never cared before, I don't care now, and I never will care," Draco said, spinning in his chair and smirking.

1 hour later...

"I'm done," Hermione announced.

"Fine, put it in a flask and bring it up," Draco answered, not even looking up. Everyone else just stared at the brunette; The potion is suppsoed to take at least 2 hours to make, and that's if you do it exactly and perfectly. But Draco was barely fazed.

"I'm going to the library," she said, handing him the flask.

"Does it really matter what I say?" he said, bored, "Because you're going to go anyway."

Just before she left though, he said, "Can I borrow your Potions book?"

SHe paused in the doorway, "Why?"

"Because that one is Scarhead's and that's the one he used last year, which also helped him cheat."

"You knew about that?"

"Even _Pansy_ figured it out."

"Oh, still a no though." Then she left.

He smirked, got up and looked into the hallway, making sure she had gone.

Once that was confirmed, he went to her desk and got her bag.

When the stydents stared at him, he just said, "Not my fault she forgot it." Once he found the book, he tore off it's cover and did the same to his book. Then he swiched the covers, slipping his own book back into Hermione's bag.

He made his way back to his seat calmly. Just as he sat down, Hermione came back.

"I left my things here," she muttered as explaination.

"So we've all noticed," he smirked. A few guys sniggered.

She gave him an odd look as she gathered up her things.

She stopped in front of his desk on the way out and held out her hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Give me my book back," she said.

"I didn't take it," he lied.

"Fine," she said, "Don't give it. I'll need it later though." She walked out the door with the class staring after her.

Their eyes turned back to Draco when he snorted and said, "Like I'm going to give it to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick filler :) Hope you like, I wanted to add more, but there's a time jump that just seemed SUPER DUPER awkward, so yeah...<strong>

**R&R :D**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like :)**

* * *

><p>And like that a week passed uneventfully, unless someone would count the numerous fights Haermione and Draco had about any subject.<p>

As much as the teachers enjoyed having two bright students, they did not like having their classes interrupted by the many fights that broke out. The Maurarders had been oddly peaceful the past week, whichc had them completly paranoid.

Of course Hermione and Draco knew about the Maurarders, Draco being the only one could get them to stop trying to come up with excuses.

The Slytherin's all adored the new blond and even Hermione had the tiniest bit of respect for him after a incident in a defense class she was teaching.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sure thing professor," Hermione said, smilingat her defense teacher.

The ferret had already taught 4 classes, and so for the first time, Hermione wished her defence teacher was lazier so she could teach at least _one_.

Moerus gave her a warm smile before leaving.

Since it was the first class that day, the room did not fill up as fast as Hermione wished.

At 5 after, she started.

"Okay, so I'm teaching today-" she started but was cut off by James and Sirius' exaggerated groans.

"Well, get your pillows ready," James announced before Hermione hit him in the shoulder with a singing hex. He didn't get his shield up fast enough.

"Anyway," she continued, glaring at the two head Maurarders, "we're going to be learning about Patronuses."

A confused look came over many of their faces, and so they quieted down.

"Anyone know what a Patronus is?" she asked, very surprised no knew what they were.

"Really?" she asked again, unable to believe it.

"It's a happy memory," a voice in the back said.

"Sorry?"

"It is something that you can use to ward off dementors, based off a happy memory." The voice came from a 17-year-old Snape.

"Correct," she said, glad that this generation was not as far behind as she thought after her first question. "Do you know the incantation?"

"Expecto Patronum," he said, his voice unsure.

"Right! 20 points to Slytherin."

He didn't react.

"You want to write the spelling up on the board?"

He shook his head.

"Go for it," she said, smiling as she threw the piece of chalk toward him. Snape only just managed to catch it.

He slwoly got out of his seat, ignoring the comments he got from the Gryffindors.

He was half-way to the board when Draco walked in.

"Hello, Know-it-all," he said, handing a note to her, "Slughorn kept me after."

"Gee, really?" she said sarcasticlly, "I wonder why it's his signiture on the note. I ca-"

The words died on her lips when Draocd suddenly pulled out his wand and summoned something.

At the same instant, Hermione had wordlessly cast a spell to keep Severus Snape from falling on his face.

There was shock on everyone's faces, but no one's shock compared to those of James Potter and Sirius Black when they realized their wands were gone.

Draco was openly glaring at the two, and Hermione knew she would not want to be on the reciving end of it.

"Really James? Sirius?" she said, frowning at the two as she helped Snape up.

"Detention for a week," Draco said slwoly, thinking about what punishment he should give, "And how about 30 points from Gryffindor?"

"WHAT?" all the Red-and-gold supporters exclaimed, "30 POINTS?"

"I do not tolerate people who come from behind, look your oppenent in the eyes," Draco said, "Only then will you know if you're worthy of that battle."

"But how did you know it was both of us?" James asked.

"I've used that spell countless times," Draco explained a small smirk on his face as he sat in his seat, " And it only can make a person trip over their own feet if done once. It has to be done twice to make the person fall on their face, and that too at the exact time, therefore making it impossible for only one person to have casted the spell, and which two people know each other that well to be able to cast the spell at the same time?"

"Idiots," Hermione said, fake-covering it with a cough.

"Proud of it," Draco said in the same way.

"Anyway, back to Patronusus..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been 2 days since that event, and Hermione was teaching again. No one except Draco had managed to make a Patronus yet, but Hermione didn't bother to give him any points since it was no surprise to her that he knew.

Once the class had begun to settle down, she began speaking.

"Once again, you're all going to be trying to produce a Patronus," she said, It's extremly difficult so don't be discouraged if you do not manage to produce a corpreal one. Even a wisp of a Patronus would be amazing. Go ahead."

Draco noticed she sounded tired, but didn't say anything until she screamed at Pettigrew for nearly setting her hair on fire.

"God, Granger, leave the poor fool alone, I don't blame him for wanting to set that nest of what you call hair on fire." Draco just barely dodged the peice of chalk thrown at him.

"You've defintily gotten more violent," the blonde murmered.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this short chapter. I'm as tired as hell right now from finals. Tomorrow, I have my three hardest classes to do, so when I come home and check my email, can I hope to feel better by the large number of reviews? *Puppy-dog eyes* <strong>

**Please do it, it'll make my day. Espicially since I heard my biomed test was really hard -_-**

**So sleepy, please review *Hopeful***

**Till next chapter, **

**~KEY**


End file.
